


Drabble: Does that feel good?

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Series: Overwatch Drabbles [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Drabble, Established Relationship, Multiple Orgasms, Omnic headcanons (Overwatch), Other, Overstimulation, PWP, Premature Ejaculation, Reader has ambiguous bits BUT is getting penetrated, Robophilia, Vaginal Sex, Zenyatta has a cock attachment, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: For the prompt of Zenyatta/Reader with the phrase "Does that feel good?"OrYou and Zenyatta want to try spicing things up in the bedroom and you feel so good that he busts many, many nuts bc you're that good.
Relationships: Tekhartha Zenyatta/Reader
Series: Overwatch Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461490
Kudos: 166





	Drabble: Does that feel good?

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @Sinningplumpprincess for more content

Inexperienced was not the word nor category Zenyatta would use to describe himself. Ignorant wasn’t quite the word either. It simply bubbled down to a more human emotion he wasn’t sure he’d have described himself as entirely and yet, it fell from your lips just as sweetly with a curling smile that set his sensors alight and steaming.

“Shy,” Is what you had said teasingly as you caressed his face plate fondly. Your hand was warm on the metal, your thumb sweeping across the seam of the downturn that acted as his mouth as you pressed a soft kiss upon his forehead lights.  “We don’t have to try anything you don’t want to.” You murmured against him, hearing his inner workings humming with life as he processed your words.

“That is kind of you,” He starts in reply, letting his hands at first hover over your hips respectfully for you to decline before he rests them down upon you. “Perhaps it is a ‘shy’ feeling I have.  But, it is not something I would say no to.” His voice is smooth, calm as Zenyatta naturally makes it and he can’t help but feel a little hotter when he feels you smile against his face plate.

You lean back away from him, eyes full of delight and mischief as you rest your hands on his shoulders instead. “Let’s try tonight. I think it’d be fun- and a good way to get you to power down for the night.” Your tone is excited, if just a bit chiding. Truthfully, he should power down tonight, something he needed to do once every week but something he enjoyed doing with you.

A linger of his optical sensors on your retreating back after you gleefully depart only makes him more heated for tonight’s activities.

\--

“ Hhgh -” Zenyatta’s throat constricts into a strangled noise of static when your hips press down into his own. You’re settled on his lap, clothing tossed away and your body taking him beautifully again and again. He can hardly watch through the static, having just orgasmed for the third time as his fingers flex in the sheets so he doesn’t bruise you or worse break a bone.

Your hips come up and all he can do is watch you helplessly. How your skin is flushed and glistening, how your head is rolled to the side and your eyes glazed over. He can see the slits your eyes are making, half lidded to watch his own face plate grow hot as steam bursts from his shoulders and his lights flicker dangerously.

Yet, when you whine and roll your hips down onto his, taking his cock attachment so well, he can’t help the static filled groan he pushes out as his hands shoot to hover over your hips. Finally grasping you as you take your time to grind down onto him.

Another strangled cry from his throat makes you laugh breathlessly, resting your arms on either side of his head so you can lean overtop him. “Aw,  ** does that feel good ** , baby? You- you're burning up, think you might overload.” You speak in a teasing tone, yet the way your body flutters and constricts around his cock lets him know you’re just as close for the first time as he is his fourth.

“ Sss \- can’t-- you n-need- I need-” Zenyatta’s own voice is high, almost sounding like he was talking into an old karaoke microphone for children with the way it shakes and reverberates back. His lights are flickering again, hands gripping you much too hard and making you wince ever so slightly, but never slowing. You’re picking up pace, bouncing on his cock beautifully as his head throws back with a reverberating cry. 

A fourth shot of blue, sticky cum is shot into you with a pleased noise from you as you cum.

The last thing Zenyatta hears is your cooing and a promise to clean up the mess before he could reboot.

Oh, what a deadly, beautiful creature you are.


End file.
